Surviving Pixelation
by Reidisaboss
Summary: Jack wakes up in a brand new world. Everything is pixelated, and soon he realizes he is in minecraft. He stumbles upon a village and tries to steal some materials. He is caught, and soon he realizes that he must travel to the distant village of creative. He takes two new friends with him on the trip to a city with unlimited resources. Check out my other fanfictions, of PJatO, HoO.
1. Chapter 1

Surviving pixelation

Chapter 1: Survival or creative?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

That was the sound that woke me up that one memorable Monday. The voice was Sam's, my dad's friend, who was comfortably in first place in his fantasy football league. Monday was the only day dad got up before 10 A.M.. Monday was the day my dad and all his fantasy football league friends came over to see the stats from the week before. "HA! I told you jimmy graham would get more points than Vernon Davis and Julius Thomas combined." Said Sam. Being the saints fan that I was, I had to agree. Most of the school, including dad, the athletic director and football coach, was obsessed with the buccaneers. They were always talking about how the Bucs would stop sucking next year and every person in the school who actually cared about the saints( about 7) were noticing that Drew Brees, the saints quarterback, was playing better than anyone else. My dad, Shawn, was talking to his friend, Jamie, about trading tavon Austin for desean jackson. Then I went up stairs, sat down in front of my computer, and started to play minecraft. After I finished a giant fortress I was building, I went to school, and Tommy was waiting for me. " Hey, which mode would you play in if you had to chose in minecraft? Survival or creative?" He said. "I don't know, survival if I was just playing it, but creative if I was living it." That was a very good question. I pondered it untill dark, through math, science, social studies, and on the bus back home. Then it was time to play Minecraft more. I decided to use my xbox edition this time, just because I could. "You only have one choice: survival or creative. What do you chose?" I thought. I was just playing, so I chose survival. I thought more about that. It would probably be really boring in creative.

However, would I respawn in survival if I died? Typically, I lost track of time, and forgot my bedtime. I stayed awake almost all night, thinking


	2. Surviving pixelation Chapter 2

.

Chapter 2: Pixelated!

"What the!?" I thought as I woke up the next morning. My arms were pixelated. I was standing in the middle of a moorland, but this moorland was a minecraft moorland.I couldn't believe it. I was in minecraft! The moorland stretched out for a long ways, until it faded into a place with sparsely placed trees dotting the moorland. Beyond that, I couldn't see. Weird and scary. I knew I needed to eat. I went over to an oak tree. I looked through the leaves until I found an apple. I brought it up to my mouth and ate it. For a second, my hunger bar flashed before my eyes, telling me how hungry I was. It was full, but it hadn't been before. I could also see my health bar, telling me I had Full health. I decided I needed some food, so I looked for a cow, hoping I could get some more food before dark. I wandered into the woods. Where are you, cow? I kept going. It was getting dark, and I didn't want to run into any mobs. I realized I hadn't gotten any wood yet, something I needed to craft basic tools and weapons. I got some, but I didn't know how to make a crafting table, which I needed to make the tools. I tried a lot of things to get the crafting table made, even telepathically, but nothing worked. I slammed my hand down on the wood, screamed "CRAFTING TABLE!" Amazingly, a crafting table appeared in my hands. It worked! Huh. I hit the crafting table, and then said "stick." Nothing happened. Then I noticed a small waistband around my waist. I reached into a pocket and pulled out a stick. I got more wood and made a wooden sword. That should protect me against angry mobs like zombies and spiders for now. I kept going, hoping to find some stone to make a stronger sword.

I saw light. Lava? Whatever it was, mobs wouldn't be able to spawn near it, because they need a lower light level to spawn. I went toward it. Wood planks? And Cobblestone? And torches? It was a village. What should I do? Should I go and seek shelter farther in the woods? Or should I stay here for the night? Would the people help me? I decided not to take the risk. I crept into the village. Slowly, I went into what looked like the library, judging by the bookshelves. I froze. There, barely three blocks away from me, in white robes, was the sleeping librarian. I slowly backed out the door. When I turned around, there was a zombie.

"HHHHHHHUUUUURRRRRRR" it moaned. I slowly maneuvered around it and it only managed to hit me once with its green fist. I pulled out my wooden sword. I turned and slashed at it, once, twice, and three times. Finally, on the fourth hit, it turned red and disappeared. God, I was so low on hearts. I had, like two left. I felt like I was on fire. I slowly limped over to one of the small houses. I knew from experience that there were always two or three three by three by four houses. Slowly, I mended until I had about half my hearts left. This was no good. I went in the house. Wait. Mobs could spawn in there, and I couldn't protect myself with a wooden sword. Especially not against a skeleton. They could kill me with their bows without me being able to get a single hit on them. Then I saw another 3x3x4 house, and this one had a light coming from it. I crept over and looked inside. Inside was a small living space with a crafting table, a furnace,a small chest, and a bed. Inside the bed was a man with a basic Steve skin, a skin was what the person looked like. I wondered what my skin was. Could I go to third person view, so I could see myself? "Third person view?" I thought. Wow! It worked. I was in a blond skin, I looked like I was a bullrider. I had green eyes, just like I did when I was back in the real world.

There was a chest in the room. Maybe I could get what he had? Would the noise from opening it wake him? I had to risk it, I had almost nothing. I slowly opened the chest. Some wood and some utilities made of wood and one made of stone, a pickaxe! I needed a stronger sword, not something used for mining, something I didn't need to do right now. But there was some cobblestone and some leather, which I needed to make armor. I took the leather and the cobblestone and the food. He was cooking food in the furnace so it would fill his hunger bar more. I took what was done, the coal and the raw beef he hadn't finished cooking. As I was closing the chest, he stirred and woke up. "Stop! Thief!" He shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Why did you steal Timothy's supplies? And who are you and where did you come from? The Allertrez tribe? Or the Callur?" He said.

I was in a farmers house. It, unlike the others houses, had bookshelves and a crafting table and two furnaces and even some flower pots

"Well? Where are you from? The man asked.

"I already told you, I was in a real world and one morning I just woke up here. What are you talking about? Alcatraz Tribe? Cauliflower tribe? What?"

"Allertrez and Callur, young man, our arch-rival tribes. Our tribe is the Trezcom Tribe. You really have no idea where you've come from?"

"No sir," I said, because it seemed like a time to be polite."I have absolutely no idea."

A man came in with an awed look on his face.

"Sir, lieutenant Troy, we have been visited by the great Husky!"

"What! The Husky! Well, bring him in. I wonder what he wants.

"The Husky? Who's he?"

"One of the great gods of minecraft. He looks like a blue and orange frog."

"You mean Husky Mudkipper? The youtuber? But he's in real life."

This is real life, and I need to talk to him about you. Like how you got here, why you are here, and how I can get you out of here."

"But... Can't I stay here? Why not just for a while?"

"I want you out as soon as possible. You can't trust a thief."

Whoa. That hurt. As soon as I went outside, I saw the man, who actually looked more my age, now that I got a better look at him, looking at me.

"Sorry." I said. "I just... Thought I would only be out here for a night or two and thought I'd grab some resources. I'm really sorry."

"As long as I get the stuff back, I'm fine with it. Name's Tim, " He said, holding out a hand.

I returned the handshake.

"So..." I said, looking around. "What happens next?"

"You meet Husky, and the head farmer will probably ask him to decide what to do with you."

"What do you think he'll say?"

"Either let you go," said Tim, grimly, "Or kill you."


	4. Chapter 4: The prophecy

_Chapter 4_

"And you say he tried to steal Tim's supplies."

"Yessir, Husky. He claims he just appeared in the world yesterday, got here, and thought he'd get some supplies."

"And did he steal anything?"

"No sir."

"Then why punish him? There's no harm done, and you are a little short on villagers."

I was standing on the roof of the only 3x3x4 house with a balcony in the village, with the sun rising behind me. Next to me stood a man who's skin was blue and orange with frills like a frog cheering for the Florida Gators, whose main colors are blue and orange. The head farmer was glaring at me, hoping I would do something to displease him he would have an excuse to kill me.

"But.. Sir, are you suggesting that I let him join? No! What if he's from the Allertrez or the Callur? We can't trust him?

"Yes you can... What he says is true. I can't tell you how I know, but I do. Now I must go. SSundee will come here soon. He might bring Jerome."

"Let me guess, SSundee is another 'minecraft legend that you talk about." I said after Husky had walked off.

"Yes." Was all he said, staring after Husky, who walked off back toward where I woke up just yesterday.

Wow... Yesterday. That couldn't have been just yesterday, right? That felt like years ago, decades ago.

"The guys right, you know. You can trust me. I'll join your tribe. I can fight the Callur or the Allertrez."

I didn't know why I was making promises like this. Maybe I felt bad for stealing from Tim, or maybe I just wanted to have a better chance at getting supplies. The village had farms, and a well. I'd have all the food I needed. I'd have shelter and I'd have resources. The only downside would be dealing with Mr. "You can't trust strangers" here. I guess another disadvantage would be that I wouldn't be able to get any tools and weapons better than stone. The blacksmith might be able to give me some iron but honestly I'd only use it for armor because a stone sword's okay, but I needed armor.

"No. I'll accompany you to the desert biome tommorow. Then you'll have to survive on your own. I'll have the blacksmith give you some supplies. The fact that you tried to steal in the first place is enough. I'm overruling Huskies advice. You're going to have to go into the wilderness and build your own shelter."

"But, sir-"

"Be happy that you get any supplies at all."

My face fell. "Yes sir."

The next day, at the edge of the forest biome, I was about to leave the village and build my own shelter, when a villager in purple robes shouted, "Wait!", and the head farmer paused.

"I have been given a prophecy." Said the priest, breathlessly.

"What is it?"

"It's about him." He said, pointing to me.

"You must let him stay."

The head farmer groaned.

"Alright, let's bring him back. But I'm telling all people with sore feet because of walking out here for nothing to go find you."

"Thanks, dude." I said.

The priest scowled at me. "My name is Tukin, not 'Dude', and don't thank me yet" he said.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

He glared at me, and said "Because the way this prophecy turns out, young man, is not very good for you."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The moment I registered what he said, I immediately

asked what the prophecy was.

"The new one, the high one, and the priest's son, will meet the one that they call Sun.

They will get to the city that is great and true, but not before the newcomer's time is through. They must get through the walls of black stone, but they cannot not succeed, at least not alone. Before the quest is completely done, they will lose the life of the great one. If they don't find the city and complete their task, then that night, for the Trezcom, will be their last."

I took a second to ponder all that. "Sounds dangerous. Let's do it!" I said, trying to hide the fear in my voice. "So who do you think is in the prophecy besides me? The high one, and-"

"The priest's son. My son. I believe you me him last night."

What? I thought, disbelieving. The only villager I had met last night was… "Oh. You mean…"

Tukin scowls at me again. "Yes. My son is Tim.

Back at the village, we prepared for the quest. Getting weapons, armor and food for three people was no small task. The armorsmith and the weaponsmith were making a fortune in emeralds today, as was the butcher. For armor, weapons, and tools, diamond was out of the question, they'd have to make do with iron. For the quest, me, Timothy, and the head farmer's daughter, Lily, were chosen to go. As we finished stocking up on food, (Three stacks of 64 pieces of steak for each person was no small matter.) The head farmer wished us good luck. "Just take care of my daughter."

He said after pulling me aside. "I don't care if you don't come back as long as you bring back Lily." Ouch. He seems to mean it, too.

We turn to leave, and just as we are walking out of camp, we hear it. "Callur attack!"


End file.
